


my rotten girl

by orphan_account



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Flavored Lube, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She left againHer ringmistress is tired of this





	my rotten girl

Again. She left again.  
Hid away.  
Read the wrong books.  
Thought about the wrong person.  
Her ringmistress was tired of waiting for her.   
But Antigone always came back.   
She always came crawling back to her ringmistress.   
Her ringmistress had enough.  
Asked her what she wanted.   
She sank to her knees, begging her ringmistress for forgiveness.

Her ringmistress moved behind her, knocked her to her hands and knees.   
Antigone knew what was coming.   
Rummaging.  
Rummaging.  
Her ringmistress pushed up her dress  
Pulled down her panties.  
She felt the cold of the lube the ringmistress pressed against her entrance.   
She squeaked at the sensation.  
Her ringmistress smirked a small noise of triumph.

Her ringmistress teased her with the toy   
Asking her if she wanted it   
If she wanted it inside her   
Antigone let out a groan as her ringmistress pushed inside her.   
Her thrusts were hard  
She dragged her nails down Antigone's back  
She twisted her hands around Antigone's hair  
Her ringmistress leaned forward  
Momentarily stopping her hard thrusts  
Told Antigone to say her name  
Only hers.  
She did.  
Over and over again   
Which each thrust   
Antigone moaned her ringmistress's name.

She felt something warm burst inside of her  
Oh. It was that kind of toy.   
Her ringmistress continued her thrusts  
Until Antigone's arms shook   
Until she couldn't keep herself up anymore  
Until she cried out her ringmistress's name   
Slowing down.  
Pulling out.

Her ringmistress helped her get her balance back   
Pulled all her clothes off   
Until she was bare  
Naked only for her ringmistress.  
On her knees.  
_Stay there_.

Her ringmistress stood in front of her  
Toy right at the top of Antigone's nose  
Slick.  
She knew what she had to do.  
She wrapped her lips around it  
Sliding down and back   
Taking it all in.  
Tasting the mix between her cum and the lube  
Her ringmistress held her head in place  
_Hold still_  
Her ringmistress slowly thrust in her mouth  
Slowly  
Gently   
Pushing the toy down Antigone's throat   
_Stay there_.  
Frustrated   
Antigone bit down on the toy  
And thanked the gods it wasn't real  
They only know what punishment she would have faced  
For biting down.   
Liquid spurt down her throat  
Into her mouth  
She drew her head back  
Grimacing   
She tongue lingered on the taste of the lube.  
Cotton candy?  
She wrapped her hand around the toy   
Looking up at her ringmistress  
_Aren't you grateful?_  
_Tasted good?_  
_More?_

Antigone nodded.   
More.   
More.  
More.  
Until she was it was all over her.  
More.  
More thrusts.  
More orgasms.  
More. More. More.  
Spanks.  
Pinches.  
Pulling.

Antigone was tired.  
She didn't want to be on her knees anymore.  
She didn't want to have lube all over her.  
Her jaw hurt from the girth of the toy.  
She closed her eyes, not sure where her ringmistress was.  
She heard rummaging.  
Rummaging.  
It was quiet.  
Her ringmistress pressed a warm wet cloth against her chest.  
She wiped the lube off of her.  
This ritual of cleaning her  
After all was done  
Comforted her.  
Her ringmistress still cared  
She always  
Cleansed her of her sins.  
Her ringmistress wrapped her in a big fluffy towel  
And told her to get in bed.  
She would wait a hundred years for her.  
Always waiting.  
Always cleaning her   
Of the things that have transpired  
Holding her  
Hoping she wouldn't leave  
Kissing her softly  
_Don't leave_  
_My rotten girl._


End file.
